


If I can’t find the cure I’ll fix you with my love

by Fedies



Series: » Rossoneri in love - Davide Calabria ✖ Manuel Locatelli [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Davide is a perfect red cross, Davide takes care of Manuel, Domestic Fluff, Flu, M/M, Manuel takes the flu, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: A Milano gira un virus influenzale e Manuel è abbastanza sfigato da beccarlo, così per la prima volta è Davide a prendersi cura di lui.Manuel scoprirà che il suo terzino preferito ha una carriera spianata come infermiere mentre Davide verrà a conoscenza di un lato particolarmente insofferente del suo ragazzo quando è ammalato.





	If I can’t find the cure I’ll fix you with my love

In quel periodo a Milano un virus intestinale stava mietendo numerose povere vittime, costrette a rimanere a casa almeno per una settimana con spiacevoli sintomi.

Davide, fresco di vaccino antinfluenzale, non si era curato minimamente del problema, fin quando quel lunedì mattina – lasciato libero dal mister dopo la partita del giorno precedente – il suo Manuel non si era svegliato in preda ai conati di vomito.

Il terzino rossonero, ancora un po’ intontito dal sonno, ci mise qualche istante a fare mente locale.

Quando ritrovò la lucidità fu la preoccupazione ad impossessarsi di lui e raggiunse rapidamente il fidanzato in bagno.

Manuel era inginocchiato sulle piastrelle fredde, ai piedi del water; Davide si accomodò accanto a lui e cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena mentre l’altro vomitava anche il pranzo di due giorni prima.  
Non ci poteva credere, anche Manu aveva preso quello stupido virus.

“Amore? Stai bene?” chiese Davide, apprensivo, per poi rispondersi da solo.

Sta vomitando anche l’anima e non può neanche parlare in questo momento, ovvio che non sta bene!

La sua fastidiosa coscienza aveva fastidiosamente ragione.

Quando finalmente i conati decisero di lasciar stare Manuel il ragazzo aveva il viso stravolto e pallido come un lenzuolo.  
Svegliarsi nel bel mezzo di un sonno tranquillissimo, stretto al suo ragazzo dopo aver fatto l’amore la sera prima, era stato sconvolgente. Vomitare tutto il contenuto del proprio stomaco, come non gli succedeva dalla prima sbronza a diciotto anni, era stato ancora più shockante.

“Manu? Dimmi qualcosa, cosa ti senti?” domandò ancora Davide, ansiosamente.

Manuel aveva gli occhi lucidi e febbricitanti e davvero una pessima cera, oltre all’espressione di un bambino spaventato, e ciò fece stringere dolorosamente il cuore all’altro milanista.

“Non lo so… non mi sento bene” rispose Manuel, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Davide gli sfiorò la fronte e non si stupì nel scoprirla bollente.  
Afferrò la mano di Manuel, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

“Lo so amore, credo tu abbia preso il virus che sta girando in questi giorni… Vieni, andiamo a letto, che io avviso il medico della squadra”

Il centrocampista non se lo fece ripetere due volte e s’infilò sotto le coperte, osservando Davide che parlava col dottore e contemporaneamente cercava qualcosa nel cassetto dei medicinali.

Poco dopo il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari aveva salutato e ringraziato il medico e porgeva a Manuel un bicchiere d’acqua e due pillole.

“Protezione per lo stomaco e poi Tachipirina per la febbre. Tieni”

Manuel sorrise della sua apprensione.

“Grazie… scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare” disse innocentemente, guardando Davide di sottecchi.

Quest’ultimo sorrise, stendendosi accanto al fidanzato.  
Entrambi avevano ancora addosso i pigiami e in quel momento prepararsi non era un’opzione.

“Ti perdono solo perché ammalato mi fai pena” lo prese in giro Davide, facendolo ridacchiare.

Manuel rabbrividì, improvvisamente infreddolito, e si strinse ulteriormente sotto il piumone; probabilmente la febbre stava salendo, sperò che la Tachipirina facesse effetto in fretta.

Davide notò la pelle d’oca del più piccolo e si mise a sua volta sotto le coperte, stringendo Manuel a sé e facendolo adagiare con la testa sul suo petto. Manu si accomodò volentieri.

Iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli riccioluti meritandosi un assonnato “saresti una brava crocerossina”.

Il terzino sorrise divertito e continuò a coccolarsi il suo Manuel fin quando non si fu addormentato.  
Il ragazzo si lamentò un po’ nel sonno, probabilmente a causa della febbre, ma poi la medicina fece effetto e Manuel poté finalmente riposare come si deve.

Quando si svegliò era praticamente ora di pranzo e Davide era ancora lì, accanto a lui, che gli lasciava dei piccoli baci sulla fronte non più calda.

“Ehi… come ti senti?”

“Un po’ meglio, credo… Che ore sono?”

“Quasi le due… Ti preparo qualcosa? Mia madre cucinava il brodo quando ero malato, da piccolo. Cioè oddio, posso usare il dado della Star al massimo, però credo sia commestibile”

Manuel, ancora insonnolito, rise scuotendo la testa.  
Quello che riusciva a combinare qualcosa in cucina era lui, mentre Davide a stento sapeva preparare un caffè. Apprezzò comunque la buona volontà.

“Penso che vomiterei qualunque cosa tu mi dessi, Davide, onestamente”

“Ma devi mangiare qualcosa, l’ha detto anche il medico, perché sei disidratato”

La particolare diagnosi medica riempì Davide d’orgoglio mentre Manuel lo guardava divertito; il terzino si sentiva sempre il “grande” della coppia, nonostante avesse solo un anno in più a Manuel.  
Eppure era sempre il centrocampista a dimostrarsi il più maturo dei due e per quella volta era buffo (ma piacevole) sentire Davide che gli diceva cosa fare.

“…beh, non può essere così male questo brodo. Ma se mi avveleni poi te la vedi tu col mister”

“Ma che uomo di poca fede!”

Il brodo caldo che Davide gli portò a letto non era così male e nonostante la lieve nausea Manuel riuscì a mandarlo giù.  
La giornata passata a godersi le premure del suo ragazzo, influenza a parte, era stata piacevole.

La sera, ancora sotto le coperte a guardare un film alla TV, la febbre tornò a dare fastidio a Manuel che doveva aspettare ancora un’ora prima di prendere l’antibiotico che gli aveva prescritto il medico.

Il centrocampista infatti aveva illustrato a Davide il suo rapporto travagliato con gli sciroppi solo dopo averlo vomitato qualche ora prima, così il ragazzo era sceso di nuovo a prenderlo sottoforma di pillole alla farmacia alla fine della strada.

“Sai, non pensavo fossi così rompiscatole da malato”

Manuel arrossì colpevole.

“Scusami… Lo so, è imbarazzante”

Davide lo baciò dolcemente, fregandosene altamente di virus, vomito e quant’altro.

“Vero, ma è anche tenero. Mi piace che sia io a prendermi cura di te, ogni tanto”

“Piace anche a me” rivelò Manuel, rivolgendogli un mezzo sorriso.


End file.
